The instant invention relates generally to hypodermic syringes, and more particularly, to a syringe needle recapping protective device .
Numerous hypodermic devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to provide greater safety against contamination. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,825,003 to Kruck; 3,820,652, to Thackston; and 3,381,813 to Coanda et al all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.